Xion's New School
by Hey It's Vinyl Scratch
Summary: Xion has been good ever since her mother was with her. She would tell her how good she was doing whenever she was home-schooled. But things have changed... Want to know? This story is waiting for you.


I used to be in an Organization, all of the people were mean, selfish, and disrespectful. I mean, why would my mother put me in here? And by the way, if this was school, I wouldn't like it at all! All of the teachers would give you test, pop quizzes, and the worst thing a kid would NOT need,

**Homework,**

First, when I was 10, my mother would always give me lessons on how to fight Heartless if I ever was alone in her house, it took me a while but, I got used to it, when I was 15, my mother was in a huge car crash, and then, in the hospital, she was gone.

**And everything changed.**

My mother's best friend, Kimmi, promised to take care of me, she would never do anything wrong or hurt me, but yesterday, she went to a bar at 11 at night, she got drunk and she started to slap me and my cousin, he's only 4 too, and his name is Terra. Kimmi Hinote just broke half of the promise. Now, it's time to move on… And my name is Xion.

"Kimmi, I hate school!" a short black haired girl with a sun dress, Xion yelled. "Well, it's the only way you can make friends and learn more, Xion!" a long black haired woman with dark clothes, Kimmi yelled back. "Yeah, it's because I am a nobody-..." "_Used_ to be a nobody. Now, don't you disobey me one more time, you're going." Kimmi grabbed Xion's hand and literally dragged her to the car. She didn't feel loved anymore since her mother has died; she had to suffer, from home and school. 'It's time to meet more enemies and some friends.' Xion thought sadly. She liked being homeschooled. Where there was no one to insult her. She wouldn't get embarrassed whenever she did something wrong at home. But at _school_? You would have to act cool if you need friends. And Xion feels like she is none of those cool, popular, and funny people.

Pon-3

When the car has come to a rough stop, Kimmi turned to Xion. "Goodbye, Xion. And if you escape, you will be missed." Kimmi threatened and threw Xion in front of the school. "Ugh, I hate drunken mothers best friends these days." Xion muttered, "KHA, *Kingdom Hearts Academy* the most famous school..." Xion said. Soon she found a girl with red hair and a pink dress that goes along with her red-ish shoes. "Hey, cute sundress! Where did you get it?" she asked. "My mother's best friend bought it, why don't you ask her?" Xion asked in a monotone. "You look grumpy, first day of school isn't it?" the girl smirked. "Yeah, Kimmi was drunk, so she literally threw me here." Xion sighed. "My name is Kairi, what's yours?" she asked. "Xion" Xion replied feeling a little better. "Nice name. Oh, your name sound like a sentence called 'Remember me...'" (That is really true.) Kairi said. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Xion smiled. "Kairi! Where have you been? I was waiting for you!" a boy with brown spiky hair, black clothes with a white jacket, Goofy's shoes and a crown necklace shouted "Sorry! Xion, this is my boyfriend Sora." Kairi introduced for him. Xion groaned and nearly fell to the ground. She remembers all of the times with Sora and another boy with silver spiky hair... "S-Sora?" Xion asked in pain. "Yeah, he is my boyfriend... Is something wrong?" Kairi responded in an angry and/or a confused tone. When that happened, Xion collapsed. Kairi gasped and ran off to find somebody to help her. Could Xion be dead just because of memories? Kairi doesn't know that Xion hung out with Sora first. "Sora! Sora!" Kairi shouted. But she didn't find anyone.

Pon-3

"Well, Kairi is already late and I'm still waiting... Can you believe that?" Sora asked another boy with spiky blonde hair. "Nope, I mean, she's not my girlfriend right? So why do I have to worry about it?" the boy said, licking some of his sea salt ice-cream. "Roxas, you have Namine. So you have to worry about this." Sora said, laughing. "Why-...?" Roxas's phone rang and it interrupted the conversation. "Another text message? And it's from Namine too. Gosh, this is like the 40th time she texted me." Roxas said.

_Namine: Can you please come over to the hallway? Xion is passed out and Kairi doesn't know what happened! All she said was Sora was her boyfriend. And then she passed out. This is serious; I'm playing anymore games this time, please!_

"The last time she was 'serious' about something, was a joke. I can't take her anymore! I feel like breaking up with her." Roxas muttered and walked off. "Roxas! Wait up! Where are you going?!" Sora called out and ran after him.

(7 years ago)

"Roxas, help! A burglar is after me!" 10 year old Namine shrieked. "If that thing is going to catch you, he has to go through me first!" 10 year old Roxas yelled. They waited until the guy/girl in a mask came. 2 hours passed and he/she was still not making it. "April Fools!" Namine laughed. "Seriously?! I waited two hours just because of this?! That's it! We're done!" Roxas screamed and stomped away. "Roxas! It was only a joke! It's April 1st! Come back!" Namine shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks.

(Now)

And now he is back with her again. But could she be lying? Could Namine be telling the truth? It's time to find out what's really inside of her. "Roxas! I'm so glad you're here! Kairi's new friend, Xion passed out." "I know, I know, you told me that, Nami." "Sora..." Xion whispered. "Did she just..." Kairi began to say. "Wait a second..." Sora said... "I used to see her every time at Destiny Island when we were little." He explained. "Really? I never saw her in my life!" Kairi said. "Kairi, this was before you were in the island. Anyway, Xion and I used to date. And we broke up just because Xion was in the Organization. We can't be together if we're apart. And I promised to be with her when she came back. And she came back!" Sora said happily. "So you're saying that you are breaking up with me?!" Kairi shouted. "Yeah, sorry, I promised." Sora nervously said. "Fine! I'll go out with Riku instead!" Kairi screamed and slapped Sora. "AH! UM, I THINK THAT YOU SLAPPING ME WAS KIND OF UNNECESSARY!" Sora yelled. "YEAH? WELL, I THINK THAT YOU'RE UNNECESSARY!" Kairi yelled back. "She got you." Roxas patted Sora's back and laughed. "Shut up." Sora chuckled. "Guys! Xion's waking up!" Namine cheered. "Finally..." Sora muttered. "W-what happened? Did I miss anything? Where's homeroom?" Xion asked. The other three laughed, Sora helped Xion stand up. "Look, I promised to be with you when we were little when you came back from the Organization. And you're back!" Sora smiled. "I don't really remember. I only remember bits and pieces of my childhood." Xion rubbed her head. "**Our** childhood, I missed you." Sora said and pulled Xion closer. Then, he kissed her, Roxas and Namine were snickering. "I think it's Valentine's Day!" Roxas said. "Sweetie, everyday is Valentine's Day!" Namine said and pulled Roxas into a kiss as well. Soon, a tall guy with red spiky hair with green tattoos under his eyes came by and saw the show. "What the..." he said. "I should record this for about fifteen seconds... Yeah." he said and grabbed his phone. He made it to his camera and recorded the kissing couples for 20 seconds, he lied! Later, they broke apart, only finding the tall boy. "What the hell, Axel!" Roxas screamed and slapped the back of Axel's head. "What?! That was a GREAT show you guys pulled up. I suggest that I put it on YouTube." He laughed and ran off. "AXEL!" Roxas roared and ran after him. The other three laughed for a while, but sighed. What if Axel really makes it to the computer? Then their lives would have been ruined... Xion's mother's best friend will drag her to her mom's prison. Sora's dad will punch him in the eye with full power. Namine's father, DiZ will ground her for a year. And who knows what will happen to Roxas when he is in trouble. "Good thing we have Roxas or else we would have been grounded forever! Our parents want us to date a boy/girl they want." Sora explained... "I hate my mother's best friend!" Xion screamed. Sora was about to ask why but a teacher interrupted. "Ey! What are you doing here? Ya'll should be in class! Now shoo!" the teacher yelled. "I'm sorry!" Sora laughed and ran off with Xion and Namine. "Ya'll will pay for this!" he yelled.

Pon-3

"So what's for lunch?" Xion asked Sora as they walked in the door. Half of the class looked at the door to see the couple walking to their new seats for the year. "I'm not sure..." Sora said. "Shut your mouths class is starting!" a teacher yelled. Roxas took a glance at Axel who was watching the video over and over and over again. "Give me the phone..." Roxas growled. "C'mon! You guys look cute together!" Axel snickered. Roxas snatched the phone out of Axel's hands and deleted the video. "There. Problem solved!" Roxas slammed Axel's phone back. "Touchy!" Axel chuckled to Xigbar. He just nodded his head. Soon, one of Kairi's friends walked up to Sora and sat on his desk. "Hey Sora." She said. "What do you want?" Sora asked reading a book and kind of ignoring her and such. "Aw, don't be a stick in a mud! I want to be your friend!" She said and pulled the book down. "The thing is, I have a girlfriend, and it's not you." Sora growled pulling the book back up. "Please, I just want to be your friend!" the girl pleaded. "Get off my desk, Aqua!" Sora shouted. Then, it was Xion's turn since Aqua was disobeying Sora. She pushed Aqua off of his desk and yelled. "Go away, you bitch!" Xion glared at her, Kairi began to glare back with Aqua. "Don't mess with us, Xion." Kairi said. "What are you? My mom? I CAN MESS WITH YOU WHENEVER I WANT!" Xion shouted. "Excuse me?!" Kairi yelled. "Hey! Sit down, class has started!" the teacher yelled. Later, as the announcements finished, the teacher spoke. "Alright, we have another year going, woo... Anyway, my name is Larxene, and we have a new student on our tail, yay..." Larxene said with a hint of sarcasm. Xion stood up and walked to the front of the room. Aqua tried to throw a spit ball at her but she missed. "And your name is?" Larxene asked. "My name is Xion, I'd love to progress to this school!" Xion said happily. "Sit back down, you've already spread too much information here..." Larxene said, fanning herself. Xion ran back and sat down. "Now, it's time for-..." Larxene began to say but the bell already rang. "Never mind..." Larxene put on a fake smile and opened the door. Sora grabbed Xion's hand and ran out of homeroom. "Okay, we have swimming, math, science, lunch of course, and gym... The only subject we don't have is music." Sora said. "First is swimming, did you bring your bathing suit?" Sora asked. "Yeah, my mom knows this school anyway. She told Kimmi before she died." Xion said and ran to the pool. "Hey! You've gotta wait for me!" Sora laughed and ran after her.

Pon-3

The two made it to the pool; and they saw their enemies, Kairi, Aqua, and Yuffie. They snickered while making a plan. "Those shit heads..." Sora muttered and protected Xion until they made it to a dressing room. That's when they were separated for now.

Pon-3

Soon, Sora and Xion were out of the bathroom in their bathing suits, "I don't even know how to swim." Xion said, looking down of the deepest water. "Don't worry, I can swim." Sora smiled. "Ready?" Kairi asked. "Yeah," Yuffie said. Kairi, Yuffie, and Aqua ran up to Sora and Xion. "Hi, Sora." Yuffie said. "Go away." Sora growled. "Why? I want to be your friend too." Yuffie whined. "I'm not even Aqua's friend." Sora said, pushing Yuffie away. "Watch this then," Yuffie said and pushed Xion into the deepest pool. "Xion!" Sora shouted. "Uh-uh-uh," Kairi said and planted a deep kiss on his lips for 15 seconds, "Alright, now you can go." Kairi said and Sora dove into the pool. A few seconds came by and Sora came back up with Xion on him, she was coughing like crazy. "Thanks for saving my life..." Xion said when she was done.

Pon-3

"Great, we have another new student. Two actually." Yuffie sighed. "Who is it? Two girl twins with no friends or two girls who are desperate for one boy?" Kairi asked. "No, you idiot! *Sighs* Both of them are boys, one of them is Ventus and another one is Mickey." Aqua said. "How do you know?" Kairi asked. "I'm a psychic." Aqua pretended to smile and walked away. "Geez, is she in love or something?" Kairi asked Yuffie. "Why are you asking me?" she asked and walked away as well. Kairi was alone…

For now.

_**What's going to happen?**_

EOC

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Another DRAMA story! Now this is DRAMA Hearts! YAY! Review! It always makes my people dancing!

~Keep on dancin'!

DJ Pon-3


End file.
